The Secret Knock Wikia
Welcome to the The Secret Knock Wikia The ongoing adventures of a group of Warhammer Quest adventurers, as narrated by their long-suffering GM. I've written so much up about out little group that I wanted a central place for them to share and for others to read if they manage to stumble across my website. The Epic Tale The Epic Tale contains all the stories I've written about the games which are link-free. # Death Below Karak Azgal # Lair of the Orc Lord # Shadow of the Horned Rat # Court of the Undead King Information Pages These pages contain background information on the characters, items and locations used in the games. [[The Warriors|'The Warriors']] Trogdar: The Barbarian * Ensorcelled Blade: A magical sword which corrects wild swings * Fanged Death Helm: A magical helmet with a wicked bite * Hell Mace: A magical weapon used for bludgeoning enemies * Ring of Power: A magical ring which has bonded with Trogdar Jandyr: The Elf * Bow: A simple bow * Darting Steel Daggers: A magical pair of blades which regularly find their target * Lost Stones of le Marquis: Magical stones which grant their bearer abilities * Relic Blade: A swift-striking sword The Son of Ixthod: The Wizard * Blade of Slicing: An incredibly sharp-edged magical sword * Pistol Crossbow: The Wizard's go-to non-magical missile weapon * Ring of Invisibility: Skabnoze's former invisibility ring * Wand of Diabolum: A magical wand which aids spell-casting Short-arse: The Dwarf * Axe of Slaughter: Short-arse's weapon of choice * Runic Axe: Short-arse's not weapon of choice * World's Edge Armour: A magical suit of armour Their foes [[Black Fang Orcs|'Black Fang Orcs']] Gorgut: Warboss of the Black Fang tribe Big 'Uns: Gorgut's bodyguards Skabnoze: Orc Shaman Gubbinz: Goblin jester Growler: Gubbinz' loyal squig hound Skrunch: Black Orc Boss Skullbasha: A huge Orc Bogoff: A mischievous Snotling Burp and Churnie: A pair of Trolls [[The Skaven under Middenheim|'The Skaven under Middenheim']] Quirrik: Deranged Skaven Warlock Engineer Rat Golem: Quirrik's monstrous creation Stormfiends: Quirrik's (somewhat) more stable creations Skreek Deathstrike: Skaven Assassin extraordinaire The Triad: Skreek's (dis)loyal underlings Kapcha: An obese Skaven Packmaster Hiss-hirt: Leader of Quirrik's Stormvermin Others Alberto Laranscheld: Necromancer Cockatrice: A monstrous melding of dragon and rooster Ironbeard Grunnson: Formerly Dwarven King, now Trollslayer Quarg: An elusive beast that haunts the Empire Tetrarch: A Chaos Warrior who can split himself in four Their Allies Ar-Ulric: Spiritual leader of Middenheim Grimcrag Grunnson: Lord of Karaz-a-Karak Ungrun Grunnson: A (literal) spiritual Dwarf Places Karaz-a-Karak: The Capital City of the Dwarven Empire Karak Azgal: Former Dwarven City, now ruined Mount Gunbad: Former Dwarven Mine, now occupied by the Black Fang Orcs Middenheim: A fortress-city in the North of the Empire The Fusty Duck: A tavern in Middenheim Notable Magic items Grunnson Axe: An invaluable (and sharp) family heirloom Laranscheld's Book: An unholy tome of necromantic origin Star of the Dawn: A powerful gemstone gifted to the Grunnson clan by Elves Sword of Malediction: A magic-nullifying sword Warpstone: A magical rock used by Skaven Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse